


Demon Angel - Alternate Beginning

by VampiricYoshi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricYoshi/pseuds/VampiricYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate beginning to my Demon Angel comic on DeviantArt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Angel - Alternate Beginning

Demon Angel: Star Trek (In the Alternate Timeline that the 2009 Movie had created.)

 

“Space Station K-7 is within sensor range, Captain,” the Vulcan first officer Spock reported as he joined his friend Captain James T. Kirk and the young navigator Ensign Pavel Chekov at the white-hued briefing room table with a black three-sided screen sitting in the center, the room itself mimicking its standards.

“Perfect!” Jim said in his usual tone of random excitement. He then turned to the young Russian navigator. “Chekov, how close do you think we’ll get to the Klingon outpost continuing on this present course?”

The Ensign smiled and leaned forward toward the Captain. “One parsec, sir,” he replied. “Close enough to *smell* them.”

“That is highly illogical, Ensign,” Spock told him. “Odor cannot travel the vacuum of space, as it will diffuse from its area of high concentration to the areas of lower concentration in only a matter of nanoseconds.”

The young reddish-brown-haired man blinked at his senior officer. “It was a little joke, sir.”

“An extremely little one, Ensign.”

Suddenly, Spock felt someone’s hand slamming him in the back repeatedly by Jim in what was to be a playful manner. “Loosen up, Mr. Spock!” he said, a smile spread widely over his face. “No wonder not too many people like you. You’re too d***ed serious!”

Spock turned his head toward him. “Captain,” he said in a leveled tone, “I do not understand what you are attempting to accomplish every time you tell me that I am too serious. I am only being logical.”

Jim opened his mouth to reply, but was then cut off by the twittering beeps from the screen that sat on the table before the tree men. “Mr. Spock,” Lieutenant Uhura’s voice stated professionally.

Spock felt his heart lighten slightly, but managed to keep the emotion from his physical expression. He reached out toward the screen and pushed the recieving button. “Yes, what is it Lieutenant?” he asked.

“A personal message has arrived for you. I took the liberty of reading it, and it appears that one of your friends has requested that you meet him in the transporter room as he arrives from his own ship,” she reported, a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice clearly from opening the message herself.

“Could you possibly describe him or give me a name?” Spock asked her.

“He was an elderly Vulcan,” she responded. “If he were human I would say that he was close to eighty years old.”

Spock instantly knew who it was. He stood up, leaning toward the small screen with his right index on the button. “Inform him that I will meet him at the earliest possible time,” he told her.

“Aye, sir,” came the reply and Spock closed the transmission.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spock could see Jim looking at him with a bit of a bewildered expression. “He’s coming?” he asked.

“Evidently so,” Spock replied, taking no note of Chekov’s expression of clear confusion to what his senior officers were possibly speaking of. He stood up, straightening his uniform by grabbing the bottom hem and pulling it down. “Gentlemen, I trust you are able to continue this briefing in my absence.”

“Oh, yes, of course, sir,” Chekov said quickly, the words rolling from his accent.

“Certainly, Mr. Spock,” Jim said. A smile then crept onto his face. “Enjoy the meeting.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at his friend, but then clasped his hands behind his back and turned from the table. He walked toward the door, pausing for a moment to allow them to quietly whoosh open, and continued out into the corridor.

***

Knowing that his future counterpart was to meet him didn’t seem to be relevant as Spock was still surprised, as a Vulcan could be, at the arrival of the Ambassador.

They met in the transporter room, just as the elder Spock had requested, with the head engineer Montgomery Scott operating the transporter. The two Vulcan men briefly shared the traditional greeting of their kind, a hand put up with the palm facing outward and the four fingers spaced in the middle only approximately an inch at the tips.

Before speaking to his younger self, Ambassador Spock turned his head toward Mr. Scott and gave a nod. “Greetings Mr. Scott,” he said in a tone that younger Spock himself would have greeted the engineer in the same circumstances.

“Greetings yerself,” Mr. Scott returned.

The Ambassador then turned his attention back to his youthful counterpart. Spock looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say. “I came here to inquire about an event had happened in my timeline that is nearly certain is to occur in yours as well.”

Spock arched his eyebrow. “I would need you to elaborate,” he told the Ambassador.

The older man nodded. “Ah, yes,” he said. “Tell me, have you had a dream anytime recently involving a young girl with white hair?”

The question was oddly specific, but Spock remembered that he did indeed have a dream that would have matched that description. He remembered a young girl with emerald green eyes and white hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He also remembered that somehow there was something incredibly important and powerful about this girl. Unless he was mistaken, the dream made it seem like he was somehow responsible for her. 

But he had assumed it was simply a dream with a face that he had seen before and could not put a name to. “I did indeed,” he told the Ambassador. He tilted his head slightly. “Perhaps you could tell me what it means?”

Elder Spock nodded again. “This girl has been gifted with a great power and a keeper to help her through this universe when she arrives,” he explained. “That keeper is to make sure that she creates as little impact in this world as possible and to aid her in her mission that she is to accomplish here. However, she will be utterly clueless as to what that mission is and to what power she possesses.”

Spock looked at his counterpart. “Am I to be that keeper?” he asked slowly.

Again, the Vulcan man nodded. “As I remember, I was completely able to, with the help of my Captain, see that this girl had completed her mission and learn a little more about herself along the way,” he told Spock. “However, it serves my memory that she should have arrived by now.”

As he said that, the room briefly filled with a bright yellow light and was followed by the loud thump of a body landing onto a metal surface. There was a small gasp that sounded like it came from young person expressing pain from the landing and surprise.

“What in the--!?”

The two Vulcan men turned to see what the Mr. Scott had been surprised by and saw what looked like a young twelve-year-old girl sitting at the bottom of the steps to the transporter platform. She sat with her arms to her sides supporting her and her legs arched up. She looked frozen and extremely confused at the event that had just occurred.

Beside the younger Spock, a smile teased the edges of the Ambassador’s mouth. He looked over at his younger counterpart with an amused expression barely scraping the surface of his face. “I trust you will be able to handle what happens from here,” he said, and he turned toward the transporter. He quickly walked to it and stood on one of the bubble-like pads. “Mr. Scott,” he said turning to the engineer who was still staring at the girl with a baffled expression, “I would like to return to my ship now. I really must be going.”

Mr. Scott tore his gaze from the girl long enough to acknowledge the Ambassador and to operate the transporter, returning the Vulcan to his ship in a brilliant display of white swirling light.

Spock let a small sigh escape him and looked over at the young person who he would be serving as a keeper to. She was staring at the pad that Spock’s counterpart had been standing, which was the one closest to her, and she looked as if she was absolutely petrified.

Clasping his hands behind his back, the Vulcan carefully made his way toward the girl, stopping only two feet from her. Sensing that he was there she broke her gaze at the transporter pad and looked up at him, her eyes wide with confusion.

“Greetings,” Spock told her.

At that moment from across the room on Mr. Scott’s control panel there was a short trilling of beeps, indicating a call. “Mr. Spock,” came Jim’s voice.

Without hesitation the Vulcan turned and went to the panel, pressing the receive button. “Spock here, Captain.”

“What’s going on down there? Are you alright?”

“We are intact, Captain,” Spock reported. He glanced over at the girl, who was staring at him in a clear mix of fear and wonder; most likely at his alien appearance. He simply raised an eyebrow. “However, we appear to have a visitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is not canon in my Demon Angel comic. Simply an exploration if circumstances were different. Perhaps it is canon, considering the alternate universe theory...
> 
> DeviantArt piece [here](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/art/DemonAngel-Alternate-Beginning-125645665).
> 
> Demon Angel comic located [here](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/4251806/Demon-Angel).
> 
> ~~~  
> (Original comment from 2009)
> 
> Really short alternate beginning to Demon Angel. I couldn't help but wonder how different it would be if Taylor were to show up in the timeline that was in the new 2009 movie rather than the original series. Of course, this is a bit of a spoiler as to why Spock is acting odd in the main story. So... yeah.
> 
> Star Trek (c) Paramount  
> Taylor (c) Me


End file.
